


The Moment I Knew

by Elfy_Elf_Elves



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Confusion, Eventual Romance, F/M, Modern Girl in Faerun, Modern OC, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfy_Elf_Elves/pseuds/Elfy_Elf_Elves
Summary: A girl from Earth shows up in Faerun. Shenanigans ensue with a hint of angst and a dash of romance.





	The Moment I Knew

Black is the only thing visible when I come back to consciousness. A raging headache pounds in the back of my head, body throbbing from an unknown injury. Blinking a few times, I hope my vision will clear away the darkness; it doesn’t. Small dark spots dance in my vision from disorientation as I try and sit up. My aching arms wobble, only to fall onto my back once more. A heavy sigh leaves my mouth, both in frustration and confusion. Where am I? I rack my brain to try and miraculously remember how I arrived here, but the last thing to be remembered was going to bed after a long day of work. Did someone kidnap me; sneak into my room in the middle of the night and drop me off at an unknown location? Perhaps I’d been drugged! 

“You’re awake.” a deep male voice says from behind me. Startled, for the second time since waking up, I attempt to lift my weak body into a sitting position to look at the speaker. My arms feel like jello, collapsing under the slight weight I put on them. The sound of footsteps can be heard rushing in my general direction. Fight or flight instincts kick in the instant I hear the stranger getting close to me. Obviously, flight isn’t a probable option since I can hardly sit up, so I opt for fight- which in hindsight isn’t much better. Feeling a hand on my back, I flail my body in hopes of getting him away from me. He easily pulls me into a sitting position and leans my body against the wall to stay sitting up. Now facing the strange man, I form my hands into a fist and weakly pound into his chest, but he didn’t react how I hoped he would have. To top it off, my fists were pounding into what felt like a chain shirt. Giving up on my punches- that were doing more damage to me rather than to him, I opt for a more vocal approach.

“Don’t touch me! I didn’t consent to this!” I weakly croak as I try to sound tough, my throat sore for an unknown reason. The outline of his general body shape is the only visible thing to me in the state of darkness in the room. “And can you turn on a light. I can’t see a thing.” That gets a reaction from the strange man. A deep rumble sounding similar to a laugh leaves his mouth. 

“Do you know where you are?” He asks in his smooth voice, a tinge of amusement in his tone. 

“I remember where I went to sleep pal, and that was my bed. Now I’m in some dark room with a stranger who won’t turn on the lights and wears chainmail like he’s going to war in the Medieval Ages. So I don’t know. Where am I?” I snap at him. Of all the stupid things to possibly ask me.

“You’re in the Underdark.” he simply says. My eyes become comically large. The Underdark? Like, Dungeons and Dragons, Forgotten Realms, Underdark? That isn’t possible. So I do the only thing I could think to do in the situation. Laugh, and I laugh hard. He’s joking, has to be. I hear footsteps getting closer to me until he’s crouching in front of me. Stark white eyebrows furrow in confusion at my reaction.

“Are you alright miss?” he asks cautiously, all the previous amusement in his tone gone. The stranger reaches a hand out to touch my forehead, possibly trying to feel for any physical damage. I push his hand away from my face, little force is behind it. He pulls his hand away immediately but stays in his crouching position in front of me. 

“I’m fin-” my words got stuck in my throat when I focus my eyes to get a better look at his face, being caught off guard by his eyes. Bright lavender. My breath gets caught in my throat as pieces begin to fall into place in my mind. He’s wearing chain mail, he says we’re in the Underdark, and his eyes are eerily similar to a renown book character. “What’s your name?” I blurt out before using my brain filter. The stranger gets a confused look in his eyes at my sudden question, but answers anyway.

“Drizzt Do’Urden,” he tells me. My breathing gets heavier and more irregular in his answer. My eyes wildly stare at the wall behind him, at least I assume it’s a wall since I can’t see. He attempts to follow my gaze with his eyes, but they’re moving too frantically.

There was only one logical explanation. “What kind of excuse of a larping convention is this-” in the middle of my rant I attempt to stand up, staggering the entire time, but managing to stand with the help of  ‘Drizzt’. I immediately wave my hands about to push his arms away, not wanting him to touch me. My body sways for a moment as if I am intoxicated before I manage to gain enough control of my body to try and walk away. “I like fantasy as much as the next guy bud-” I push his body with a pointed finger and walk in the opposite direction of him “-but this is too far. I didn’t sign up for this larping bullshit. Taking me from my bed and dragging me into this-” my grumbling gets cut short as a scream escapes my lungs. 

A giant black panther stands in front of me, it’s yellow eyes watching me intently. I stumble back, a look of terror stuck on my face. I nearly trip over a rock, but strong arms catch me before my body could hit the ground. “A-a panther. It’s a big black panther. How did you even get that?” I ask to no one in particular, my words coming out in between deep breaths as I attempt to not have a full-blown panic attack. This was too much for my brain to handle at once.

“She’s my companion, Guenhwyvar.” He says to me in a soothing voice, helping me sit down without hurting myself anymore. 

“A panther. She looks so real.” I whisper, panic still evident in my tone. 

“She is,” he says simply, crouching in front of me. His face is passive and collected. Looking closer now, I can see his ebony skin, with stark white hair on his head; along with his sharp facial features and lavender eyes, seemingly glowing in the dark. I shakily reach my hand out to his face, feeling along the smooth curves of his face. He flinches slightly, but he calms when I don’t hit him, as his eyes follow my movements intently but make no move to stop me. My fingers glide along his face, running over his cheekbones, only stopping when my fingers reach where his ear meets his head. Pausing, I stare at his face in confusion. There’s absolutely no way any of this could be real. 

“So you're Drizzt Do’Urden and I’m in the Underdark?” I mumble quietly. His ears twitch slightly, causing me to jump.

“That is correct. What is your name miss?” he asks in his smooth voice. Listening closely now, I can hear a slight unfamiliar accent when he talks. 

“Samantha Black,” I tell him, pausing unsure of what to say, he nods encouragingly at me. “So this is real?” I ask him, my voice barely above a whisper, but his elf hearing still picks it up.

“Yes,” he answers simply, still watching me carefully. I take a deep breath, only needing to see one last thing to believe this is real.

“Can you do something, please?” I ask him, my tone still as soft as before. He nods his head, I take a shaky breath before asking my question. “Drow have innate abilities, right?” He nods once more, confirming my statement. “C-could you show me?” He stares at me for a moment, eyebrows furrowing in confusion at my question. Anxiety starts to settle in me. Maybe I shouldn’t have asked him that. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence he once again nods his head. I release a breath I didn’t know was being held and nod my head, mentally preparing myself for that may happen next. He mumbles something in a language I can’t understand, then a moment later my body was outlined by purple light, purple fire. Holding my hand in front of my face, I inspect the purple light dancing on it. My mouth hangs open and eyes wide open in amazement. Magic; he just performed magic. He’s telling the truth. I’m currently in the Underdark with the famed Drizzt Do’Urden and his black panther Guenhwyvar. 

And it’s real.

My gaze moves from my hand to his face. He watches me quietly gauging my reaction to what he just did. “Oh my god.” were the words I manage to mutter before everything goes black again.


End file.
